


hear me heartbeat

by fuscience



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuscience/pseuds/fuscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity discuss what being a Queen and growing up Queen means and the impact it will have on their future. Happily - of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hear me heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was a BEAST. I wrote it right before the baby! episode so then I had to revise it after that to include baby Queen. Then I lost it (deleted it). Then found it. Then lost it again and finally found it again. So, now here it is in all it's unedited and unbeta'ed glory. please, please, please tell me of any mistakes they are numerous and I know that can ruin the reading experience. Otherwise, enjoy this! and hopefully i'll have the next chapter of where we love is home up as soon as I get another wifi hotspot at my next hostel (chapter five and six are done :). *fist pump*

"You’re leaving me because I’m fat."

 

Oliver freezes, pen stalled over his signature on the last document, before looking over to where Felicity sits curled up on the office arm chair, the Starling City Times obscuring her face. A tiny, derisive sniff echoes forbiddingly off the tall walls and she lowers the newspaper, letting it rest on her bulging stomach. There’s a deadly look in her eyes and he’s thankful it’s not truly aimed at him. “You’ve also apparently fathered four other love children. Great - four brothers and sisters for this little lima bean.”

 

Felicity had had strange cravings for the green legume since the early weeks of her pregnancy, thus the unsightly nickname for their unborn child. Pushing the chair back roughly, Oliver goes to comfort his extremely stressed wife. Some of the less reputable magazines in Starling had become more vicious as the impending due date of the Queen’s child grew closer. Oliver hated it. They brought up his past, how he had acted, what he’d done and it was disgusting - the person Oliver had been eight years ago.

 

He takes the paper gently from where she has it crushed between her clenched fists, tossing it in a dark corner “Hey. What’d we say about tabloids?”’

 

Felicity frowns heavily, and Oliver thinks she vaguely looks like that angry Internet cat. "That they make superb kindling with which I may burn things down?"

 

He smiles and gives an amused huff and Felicity feels the anger drain out with Oliver’s good humor - he’s this way a lot now as if he hardly has the time to be angry or depressed when his child is about to he born. “What they say means nothing today, and will soon be tomorrow’s sorrows.”

 

The words had been given to Oliver by his mother, on days when he’d been too young to know the details, yet old enough to understand they were bad - the Queens had not been loved by the press in a very long time. Felicity was utterly charming and their Cinderella love story - as spun by the  PR team was a good one. Not the truth, not the story their closest friends know or the one they’ll tell their children - of the brilliant woman and the lost man who saved each other - but it’s good and nice and it’ll do for the rest of the world. Oliver kneels at her side and lays a hand on her stomach, before leaning over to press his ear to stretched skin. Felicity hums in pleasure as he draws circles around her belly button, his warm finger drawing a delicious heat from within.

 

"Oh!" Felicity gives an alarmed squeak, before looking towards her belly, eyes blinking in wonder. Oliver smiles at the surprised expression on Felicity’s face, her lips forming a shapely O.

 

"He kicked." She can’t help but grin and it hits her again what an amazing thing they’ve done - creating life. Felicity knows that what they’ve done with the Arrow has saved lives, even cultivated it, but this somehow feels very different.

 

"He?"

 

"Mmmhmmm." Oliver looks at her, head still leaning on her stomach, amused by the assumption.

 

"It could be a girl." He says, laying a playful kiss on her skin.

 

"It could be." She nods in agreement. His hand reaches out for hers and they sit there, fingers clasped and vibrating with the lively movements of their child. “Either way, it’s ours.”

 

"And mine?" The door creaks open slightly and a dark-head peaks out, brown eyes looking dolefully at the two adults in the room.

 

Felicity makes eye contact with her husband and smiles even wider, waving a hand at the young boy."Of course, Connor. Come on over here - the little bean always needs his big brother."

 

Connor walks over, stride hesitant, but there's barely restrained eagerness in his eyes and he grabs Oliver's hand when it's extended towards him. "Listen to this."

 

There are times where Oliver’s overwhelmed by guilt and regret at missing the first years of his son’s life, but a small part of him is happy that Connor had at least a few years out of the spotlight. Oliver swears his children will never experience certain moments from his childhood. Growing up Queen is a hard road, but he likes to think Thea and he have turned out well and he hopes to give Connor and his younger sibling every opportunity he can.

 

Felicity helps the boy lean down, holding his hand and placing his ear and hand over Felicity's swollen abdomen and it isn't long before he lets out a surprised squeak.

 

"It moved. I felt it move!" He takes a deep breath and looks over at his dad and step-mom, "That's my sister - I think she likes me"

 

"Sister?" Felicity pouts, observing the two most important men in her life with doubt, "Well, it’s two to one. Maybe I'm wrong."

 

Oliver and Connor share a look because they both know how rarely she's wrong, it's something Felicity is extremely proud of and they are all aware of it.

 

"It'll be a surprise." Connor says, poking Felicity's belly before laying his hand flat against it again, waiting for another reaction from the baby. They sit there and for the first time, Oliver realizes he has everything he needs within arm's length - it's a very nice feeling, to be comfortable and safe. Felicity runs her hand on the back of his neck, nails running through the short bristles of hair there and Oliver leans into her hand, watching his son gently play with the edge of her dress.

 

* * *

 

She's born on a balmy day in July, with a scream as powerful as her mother's loud voice, forcing her brother and father to cover their ears and share a dubious glance. The tiny body is covered in blood and vile stuff, small hands fisting angrily in the air, crying out furiously at the world, but the people in the room are fairly sure she's the most beautiful creature they've seen in a long time. Her name is Mia and they love her.

  
  



End file.
